You Have to Have Faith
by Sunshine in a Dark Heart
Summary: COMPLETE some one is seaking revenge on the king, but a princess with mysterious powers saves him. when she is kidnapped, who will be the one to save her? and how will faeries and wolves play in this story(rated just in case of cusing and violence)
1. Prologue

            _This is my first story I have ever really written.  I love telling stories, though I have never really written one this long.  Reviews are going to be most welcome so I will know how to improve my stories to make them more likable.  This story is about two families, both enemy and good friends.  It will make sense later. Trust me. ^-^_

**PROLOGUE **

It was a sunny afternoon.  Prince Samuel Krippen was running through the forest chasing birds and squirrels like most young boys of six do. He was especially happy today for he had just learned that his sword fighting lessons would start tomorrow.  

            He was in search of his older brother Prince Gabriel to tell him of the news.  He couldn't wait to see Gabriel's sparkling blue eyes as he told him the wonderful news.  Though they were ten years apart in age, they are closer to each other than most brothers are.  

            As Prince Samuel was running through the forest he heard a sound that he knew should not be there- the clanking of swords.  Someone was in a battle. The minute that Samuel heard his brother's voice, he knew who the second person would be- Prince Sullivan.  

            Prince Sullivan Montgummrey is the son of King Thomas Montgummrey.  No king ruled as much land as King Thomas did.  Prince Sullivan, being the oldest was the heir to it all.  Prince Gabriel had never had a problem with any of the Montgummerys, in fact, Gabriel and Sullivan were inseparable friend at one point.  That was until Princess Katherine came into the picture.

            "Gabriel, we used to be such good friends, let's drop this and let Katherine Decide who she wants" Sam heard Sullivan yell.

            "Never, Katherine loves me, and if I have to, I will kill you to get her." Gabriel replied. Sam was shocked he had never heard his brother speak this way.

            "Gabriel, I want to be your friend.  I love Katherine too.  Why don't we settle this some other way" Sullivan tried again.

            "Never"

            "Fine have it your way.  Just remember, I tried. You are like a brother to me." And with that the prince thrust is sword into Gabriel's heart.

            "No!"

            Sullivan turned to see little Prince Samuel running to Gabriel's side.  He was still recovering from the shock that his lifelong friend was now dead.  Sliding slowly, a tear went down his cheek and dropped into the earth below. "Sam, I'm sorry"

              Samuel looked up then, letting Sullivan look at the tears streaming down his face. "Sorry, how could you be sorry, you are a monster!"

            Sullivan's deep voice once filled with joy, now filled with sadness. "He was my best friend." Then he ran away from the agony.

Prince Sam, now alone, looked down at his brother's blood soaked body. "Oh Gabriel, why" he cried. He stayed here until it grew dark, alone in the silent forest. Then the silence was broken "I swear on my grave, Sullivan Montgummrey will pay for this." He stood then with all intentions of going back to the palace to tell his parents what had happened to Gabriel. 

As he started walking he caught a glimpse of light to the west. He turned to face it ,and there, floating in midair was a little ball of light.  Then it started moving further away. Sam had never seen such a thing and decided to follow it. After all, he couldn't lose anymore than he had already lost today. 

            No one ever saw Prince Samuel Krippen again.  King and Queen Krippen were devastated to lose both of their sons the same day.  Two years later Prince Sullivan married Princess Katherine and they became King and Queen.  They had there first child the same year that Queen Krippen gave birth to Prince Adrian. No one forgot that day in the woods when both the Krippen princes died in the woods.  No one even found out that King Sullivan was responsible for Gabriel's murder. Life went well until the twentieth anniversary of Gabriel's death.


	2. Rumors

Princess Faith Montgummrey_ was coming in from her morning ride on Pixie. Pixie was a beautiful beige horse with a white main and tail. Faith knew that Jack one of the servants, and a good friend, would be waiting for her so she put Pixie into a gallop and charged into the stable to scare him.  Sure enough, she accomplished her task._

"My Lady one of these days I will tell the Queen about ruckus you create."

"And today is not that day" replied Faith

"No, but tomorrow might be"

"Jack, you know as well as I that you never tell my mother about the things I do."

_'_And how do you know that' Jack thought sarcastically. 

"Have you forgotten the fact that I know what you're thinking, I can read people's mind."

"My Lady, how can I forget such a unique gift, and it still scares the hell out of me"

"You should be used to it by now Jack, I mea after sixteen years-"

 "I know you have had the gift since you were born." Jack interrupted. "I could tell right when I first saw you from the look in your eye that you carried such a gift."

"Princess Faith," said an old women standing in the doorway "the Queen wishes to see you now"

"Thank you Sara," the princess told her mother's servant "I will be there shortly." She waited until Sara was gone then she hit Jack on the arm then yelled bye as she ran out of the stable.

On the way to meet her mother, Princess Faith noticed that her oldest brother, Conrad was headed the same way. She also noticed that his best friend Prince Adrian Krippen was also with him.  Adrian and Faith had never really gotten along. They were always arguing when ever they were forced to have a conversation. The only thing that they really had in common was that they were both being forced into an arranged marriage. Unfortunately it was to each other. Faith gave Adrian a polite nod, then asked Conrad if there mom had asked to see him ass well.

"Actually, dad did."

"Why is he coming?" Faith asked, pointing to Adrian.

"I don't know, dad's servant said that he wanted to see Adrian as well. Maybe it has to do with your wedding"

"Shut up!" Adrian and Faith yelled at the same time to a laughing Conrad.

"I'm just stating the obvious" laughed Conrad.

"Well the obvious is not wanted" said Faith sternly. 

"Lighten up faith going to have to start talking about it some time, and you're going to have to learn to how to like Adrian"

"Conrad, enough already, you're worse than my parents"

            As Faith entered the family room with Conrad and Adrian she found that her little sister, Liath, and her little brother, Malcolm were already in the room sitting in between her parents.

"Hello Mom, Dad," greeted Faith. As she gave her little sister a hug, Liath made Faith look into her green eyes then thought 'there's something wrong with dad.' Faith gave Liath a little nod t tell her that she got the message.

"Why did you call us?" asked Conrad.

            Faith had to agree with Liath that something was wrong, because her father kept repeating the same thing in his mind.  'How can Sam be alive?' She figured that Sam was short for Samuel, but the only Samuel she had heard of was Prince Samuel Krippen, Adrian's older brother. Though he had gone missing the day Gabriel Krippen died, twenty years ago.  Could he be the Sam that King Sullivan was thinking about? Faith would have asked her father about it, but the only people who knew about her gift was Jack, Liath and Conrad. She didn't want her parents to know about her gift, so she kept her mouth shut and decided to talk to Conrad about it later.

"Prince Adrian will be staying with us for the next few weeks," the Queen said, answering Conrad's Question. "There was a situation in which King and Queen Krippen needed to attend to"

 "Does this have anything to do with the marriage?" said Conrad, with a somewhat strange smile on his lips

"No Conrad, it doesn't. Though it wouldn't be a bad idea for Faith to take this opportunity to get to know Prince Adrian"

"I've known Prince Adrian for sixteen years, and that is long enough to know that I don't want to marry him," said Faith wishing that Conrad could have kept his mouth shut.

Faith knew how much her mother wanted this marriage to work out. She read it in her mind.

Prince Adrian, who had stayed exceptionally quiet so far, finally voiced the question that all the children had been thinking. "What was the situation they had to attend to?"

"They heard some rumors, and they went to go see if they were true, there might be some commotion up at your palace, so they asked that you stay here for a few more weeks until they return and can have a talk with you."

"Your Majesty, I don't suppose your going to tell me what those rumors are?" asked Adrian

  "No, I'm not going to tell what those rumors are, but I am going to tell you, hopefully for the last time, that you call me Sullivan."

"Yes, you're Majesty. I mean Sullivan"

"Now that's better" said the kind with a laugh.

Adrian looked over at Faith to see that she was laughing. As she laughed he noticed how beautiful she looked with her long red hair and green eyes and how her lips just slightly tilted upward when she laughed. He had never noticed this before. As these thoughts came to his head she stopped laughing and turned to him with what looked like a frighten look on her face. It was like she had been able to read his thoughts. He shook the thought from his head and turned away, going back t the thoughts of his parents.

_** * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * ** * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_This takes place 20 year after Prince Gabriel's death. Conrad and Adrian are 18; Faith is 16; Liath (lee-ah) is 9 and Malcolm is 5. Please review_


	3. Freak

_luv*a*lot- thanx so much for the review. As for every one else, don't be shy. I don't Know who u r so REVIEW. Right well, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, so I've been going a little faster than usual. I'm not a writing freak all the time, only lately. So enjoy, review and the next chapter will be up shortly! – ta ta for now _

* * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * $ $ $ $ $ * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * *  $ $ $ $ $* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Princess faith was furious as she stormed out of her family room after her parents had dismissed them.  Conrad and Adrian were right behind her. Though Adrian was thinking about his parents now, she couldn't believe he had let his thoughts stray to her and how pretty she was. She wanted to slap him, but first she had to talk to Conrad. She had to tell him about Sam, but Adrian was always with him. Maybe she should just go talk to Jack first, to give her time to calm down a tad. Yeah, that's what she would do.

She decided to go out the back way for two reasons. One was because it was much longer than going out the front, so she would have a few extra minutes to herself.  The other reason was because she was less likely to run into someone she would have to talk to.

* * * 

Adrian, who was planning on leaving to go back home today, decided to go tell the stable hand that he would be staying for the next couple of weeks. Plus he needed to seethe comforting presence of his white stallion, Marcan (_pronounced mor-kaun It sounds a little like the French word for f**kers, but Marcan I swear is a Gaelic name meaning horse._) Marcan always got mad at Adrian when he had gone long periods of time without seeing him.

            He told a stable hand that he would be staying here a few more weeks then asked to se his stallion. As he was petting Marcan he heard someone running toward the stable, and then ask where Jack was. Adrian recognized Princess Faith's voice, and assumed that it was jack who responded from the stable next to him. Adrian would have ignored her presence, if it wasn't for her first sentence.

"Jack, I need you to tell me what you know about Prince Samuel Krippen."

"My lady, where did that come from?"

"When I was in the room with dad he kept on thinking 'how can Sam be alive.' Mom said that King and Queen Krippen had some situations that they needed to attend to, and that Prince Adrian was to stay here for a few more weeks, and this has nothing to do with the wedding."

"Princess, that gift of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

            Confused, Adrian snuck the stable containing Faith, Pixie and Jack and stayed in the Shadows. He wanted to know how Faith could know what her father was thinking and why she was asking about his brother.

"What I know about Samuel. He was Prince Gabriel's younger brother. He used to come over here sometime with Gabriel. When I was twelve, I heard that Prince Gabriel was murdered in the woods and that Prince Samuel was missing. No one ever found him. That was twenty years ago, My Lady, how can he be alive."

"And how do you know what your dad was thinking?" asked Adrian, as he stepped out of the shadows.  Faith gave a little gasp as she realized who had been listening, then recovered by saying

"The same way I know that you think my red hair and green eyes are beautiful."

"That explains a lot said a stunned Adrian "so you can read minds."

Adrian remembered Conrad saying something about Faith usually knowing what people are thinking, but he didn't think he meant literally.

"Well at least he didn't go right out and say it" faith responded to Adrian's thought. She turned to Jack and said "its okay jack I mean sooner or later he was going to have to find out about it. Oh, and Adrian-?"

"-huh" replied Adrian looking up at Faith

"I know this might be a little hard for you to get used to at first."

"If you _ever_ get used to it" mumbled Jack

"But," Faith continued, ignoring Jack "I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about my power. The only people who actually know about it are Conrad and Liath."

            Reality was beginning to set in. This girl, who was most likely about to be his wife, was a… a... freak!

"And I don't appreciate the term 'freak'"

"Will you stop that!" looks like the two were headed into an argument.

"I can't help it Adrian, when ever you think, it's like you are talking. I hear you"

"What, am I not supposed to think now" asked Adrian

"Not when you're around me" said Faith.

"Will you two stop this? It won't accomplish anything." Jack interrupted.

"Fine I need to go clear my head, bye" Adrian went into Marcan's stable, jumped on without the saddle and started to go, but stopped when he heard Faith call out.

"Remember, don't tell anyone. Conrad and I will talk to you later"

            Adrian put up his hand to tell that he got the message, and then rode off.

"Great," Faith said "now Adrian knows about my gift, that's just great."

"My lady, I promise that every thing will turn out fine." Jack said

"And how do you know that" asked Faith

"Well think about it." Jack said "now you can ask him about Sam and not have to worry about hiding anything."

"Whatever you say, Jack" said Faith with a snort

"I'm going to go talk with Conrad and tell him that Adrian Knows about my gift. I'll see you later."


	4. Flying vases

Hey you people who just might happen to read this. I have a homework assignment for you. REVIEW!!! As for luv*a*lot thanks for the support. And if you think that Faith's power is cool, wait till you read this.

* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * ** ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * 

Conrad thought that this was hilarious. He had learned long ago how to block his mind from Faith. So now his major problem was to restrain from laughing. He knew how pissed she get at him for doing it. Instead, he sat on his bed quietly, and watched her stare at a vase that was on a shelf across his room as she talked about Sam and Adrian.

"So what are you going to do about Adrian?" Faith finished.

"Faith, what is there to do? I'll talk to him; make him a little less freaked out. But hey, at least you guys will start off in a lie free marriage." Right after Conrad said that, the vase that Faith was staring at flew across the room, just barely missing Conrad's head, and smashed against the wall behind him. 

"Since when can you do that" Conrad asked.

"I told you not to mention the marriage," Faith said threw clenched teeth.

"All right, all right I'm sorry. Now how did you do that?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before."

"Do you think you could do it again?" Conrad asked 

"How am I supposed to know, I can't see the future." 

"Just try, Faith. Here, use this." He walked out to the hallway, grabbed another vase and put it on the table next to Faith once he was back in the room. She stared at it for a few minutes then threw her hands up in the air and said she couldn't do it.

"What were you thinking about when you moved the last vase?" Conrad asked

"I was focusing on the vase, thinking about how stupid I was to let Adrian find out about my gift. Then you mentioned the wedding, I got even angrier and pictured the vase flying at your head, which it did."

"Someone is just a little too violent. Why do you hate Adrian so much anyway?" Conrad already knew the answer to the question, he was just trying to find a way to make her made again. He waited for her to answer, knowing that she wasn't going to tell the truth, if she was even aware of it herself.

"Because…Adrian is… Adrian. He has the tendency to get on my nerves. I just don't like him." Faith said.

'Wrong answer!' surprised that her brother hadn't blocked his thoughts like Liath and Conrad usually do, she looked up. "If I didn't Know better," Conrad continued, talking out loud now, "I would say that you're scared. Your intimidated by him, you actually really like him." The vase shook, his plan was working. "When our parents said that you were going to have to marry him, you got even more scared, but turned it into anger. You didn't want to have to admit your feelings to him, because you were scared that he wouldn't like you back. Then the unthinkable happened. You found out that he likes you too."

That was all Faith needed, the vase flew directly toward Conrad this time. He didn't move to dodge the vase. He just stood there and watched as the vase stopped right in front of his face. Conrad looked at Faith and saw that her hand was spread out as if she were telling someone to halt. She lowered her hand slowly and the vase did the same until it was safely on the ground. Conrad picked up the vase and put it were the smashed one used to be. Then he walked over to his sister and said "I told you that you could do it." Then he walked out of his room thinking that Faith might like a little time alone to practice her new power and think about Adrian.


	5. Deadly Dinner

**_NGirls3- _**_I promise that Faith's power's will be explained, but not till much latter in the story.  **Naughty little Munchkin- same with you. You'll have to wait to figure out what happened to Sam. Just remember that six year olds tend to get distracted easily and are very curious. (the little ball of light) O.K. now this chapter should finish introducing the rest of the characters, and then… we shall move on**_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

**Faith's POV:**

Dad said that we were to eat in the dinning hall tonight on account of his "good friend" joining us. It's funny how fast Lord Connor became King Sullivan's good friend. Lord Connor had been introduced to my dad less than a year ago as a very wealthy trader from the west. They got along rather well, and he has come to visit every other month it seems. I've never minded him of course. He is fairly young, around twenty-six I think, and relatively handsome. In fact I often wonder why he never got married. His knight must scare them all away.

Sir Thomas freaks me out. He is a really big guy, with a rough looking face. He never talks, he just stares at you, and to top it off he seriously doesn't think. You can tell he isn't blocking his thoughts, there's just nothing going on in his head.

I decided to continue eating and to avoid making eye contact with Adrian. I was seated directly across from him, so it was a little hard, but I could tell he was nervous so I did my best. He kept trying to clear his head but something would pop up, and some of those things are secrets that I swear I never in my life wanted to know. Then I remembered everything that Conrad said. I looked over at him to see that he was absorbed in a conversation with dad and Lord Connor. God, I never even realized it, but every thing Conrad said is pretty much true. I want to scream so bad right now. How can I like Prince Adrian of all people and why are my parents forcing me to marry him. God this so-

"King Sullivan, I'm sorry to be interrupting your dinner."  One of the guards said as he walked into the hall

"What is it?" dad asked impatiently.

"It's Lord Rhauk, sir" said the guard nervously.

"Send him in" dad said with a sigh. I gave a silent snort as I heard dad call Lord Rhauk an infectious pestilence. Though it was loud enough for Adrian to look at me, but I quickly turned away from his curious blue eyes. 

Lord Rhauk had just inherited a village from his father who was recently killed. He was always coming over here trying to get my dad to up the penalty of thieves, and then he would leave after saying that one day he will take over Dad's thrown, after dad had declined his request. It was the same routine, every time.

Rhauk walked in extremely angry, what a surprise. "I had to put three more thieves out on the street this week. No doubt they are just going to steal again. 'What, no hello' Faith heard Adrian think. She wanted to tell him that this is the way it always goes but now wasn't the time.

"Lord Rhauk, I am not going to give the Death penalty to people who choose thievery. They already have to get their hand chopped off. By the love of god that is bad enough all ready. Now leave, so we can finish our meal in peace." Dad said in that stern voice that told every one that he was king. Then he picked up his drink and would have taken a drink too, if it wasn't for the fact that I heard someone think 'it's about time you drink the poison.' I reacted quickly, not sure if I was making the Correct decision or not. I waved my hand with a thought of the cup on the ground and Dad's cup fell. Every one was staring at the king wondering why he had dropped his cup. I was happy that they didn't realize that Dad hadn't dropped his cup and that they didn't see the thing that Dad and I saw. Were there should have been a puddle of wine there was a hole in the floor. Someone had but acid in dad's wine, but who?

"Sir Ryan," dad said to one of our guards "please escort Lord Rhauk off of the premises. Lord Connor will you be staying the night." Dad asked  

"I was planning on leaving in the mourning" Lord Connor replied. 

"A servant will prepare your room for you. I am going to retire early tonight." Then Dad got up and left. At the same time both Liath and Conrad thought 'what the hell just happened?' I gave Liath a disapproving look for cursing and mouthed the word 'later' to Conrad. Someone wanted dad dead, this was not at all good

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Please don't get Prince Conrad (Faith's brother) and Lord Connor (the king's friend) mixed up. I noticed as I was typing this that there names are basically the same. Sorry.  Conrad + Connor = different people _


	6. Wasn't Me

**CONRAD'S  P.O.V****.**

"So Your saying that someone is trying to kill Daddy?" Liath asked.

We were sitting in my room again, but this time Liath and Adrian were with us. I told Liath that she had to go up to bed with Malcolm but the stubborn little twerp refused. When I attempted to carry her to bed, she started sceaming bloody murder. She said that she would tell mom about Faith's powers. I was about to tell her to go ahead and tell mom when Faith took her out of my arms and said she was coming.

That's how Adrian ended up in my reading chair, Faith pacing my room, and a shacking Liath in my lap. "Why Didn't I make you go to bed?"

"Your not my mom, Conrad." Liath told me.

"your right, I just don't want you to get bad dreams." I said

"Faith do you-"Adrian started to say, but stopped when Faith put her hand up to silence him. She had obviously heard his question and didn't want Liath to hear, because she looked Liath in the Eyes and said "Liath, honey, I think it is time that you got to bed."

"I agree," I told her. Liath hopped off of my Lap and on to the floor. She walked to the door, but paused when she saw that I was not behind her. "Conrad, aren't you coming?" 

"you're old enough to get to your room by your self" I can't believe we still have to go through this.

"Yea, But I'm scared." Liath wined.

"Tough!" 

"for crying out loud, Conrad." I swear, women think they own this world.

"All right Faith, calm down." I turned to Liath, "come on little one."

We walked down to Liath's room and I tucked her into bed. "Isn't this moms job?" I asked her

"yea, but she's asleep." Liath told me as she got comfortable. 

"good night Liath."

"Good night Conrad."

"What was it that you were going to ask, Adrian?" I asked as I walked into a stone silent room.

"he wanted to know if I could tell who it was that poisoned Dad's wine." Faith said as Adrian cringed

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." To Faith I asked "do you know who did it."

"no, I just paid attention to what they thought, not who was thinking it. I'm so stupid. It could have been any body."

"you're not stupid, you saved Dad didn't you." I tried to comfort her.

"I bet it's that one guy that came in, right before it happened." Adrian said.

"Who, Lord Rhauk?"  I guessed

"he seems most likely, seeing that he's been after Dad's thrown for a while, but what about Lord Conner and Thomas. As I was talking with them, I noticed that we don't exactly know them all too well" I said

"and it could be any of the servants."

"Thank you Mr. Positive." I said to Adrian

"It's not uncommon." Adrian said

"Dad's assassin could be anyone, we will have to keep our eyes out. For now let get some sleep you guys. good night, I'll see you tomorrow." Faith said.

"Good night, Faith." Adrian and I said to her as she walked out of my room. I turned to Adrian as he was standing up and said good night.  

 * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Is this just me or is this starting to sound a little like the game 'clue,' if you have heard of it. (It's Colonial Mustard, in the library, with the revolver.) please review say what ever you want tips are so appreciated.  


	7. The Assassin

_a/n__: **WARNING** If you don't review I'll be mad. That's it. And also, I thought I should put more spot light on the assassin, so this very small paragraph is for him._

_* * * * * * * * ** * ** * * ** * ** _

**Assassin's P.O.V.**

The plan was perfect, the poison was in his wine and he was going to drink it. Then he had to go and drop the dang thing. What king of moron drops his drink? I need to find another way to get to him. If I make him suffer before he dies than the better it will be fore me. With all the pain he caused me and my family he deserves it. But what in god's name shall I do? 

Think, think, think.

I got it, but I must accomplish this before the sun rises for it to be a success.

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

_See I told you it was short __Lsorry, I don't mean anything bye it_


	8. Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite

_I changed the summery to match the story a tad bit more. This is a lot longer than the last chapter. I know that Chapter 6 was supper short. (and I'm supper sorry.) So I combined chapter 7 and 8 together to make one long chapter. Right, well enjoy, and REVIEW, Comments, ideas, anything. If you read it just say so._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * ** * * * *

**Chapter 7: don't let the bed bugs bite.**

**Faith's P.O.V.**

God, I'm tired, but how am I to sleep knowing that someone wants dad dead. First step is to not think about that now. Think about it tomorrow. Now I have to get dressed for bed then got to the wonderful land of dreams.

As I'm getting dressed, I take a peek out at the moon. Well, there is something to look forward to. Tomorrow night is a full moon. I love full moons. I have always found them to be relaxing, and I usually sense a odd sort of power those nights. Tomorrow night I will go out to the garden and watch the moon. Maybe, I'll even invite Adrian. 

Yeah that's a laugh.

**Next day:**

**Adrian****'s P.O.V.:**

There was a tone of yelling in the halls. God, hadn't any of these people herd the phrase keeping the peace? What was all the yelling about anyway? Then I remembered last night. And the failed attempt to kill the king. Oh no, what if the person tried again, a succeeded? 

I jumped out of bed with a not so nice four letter word and ran to the door, where a servant was passing by "excuse me," I said "what is all the commotion about?"

"It's the princess, my lord, she has been taken."

"Is she al right?" I asked.

"I don't know. The king has the note." What kind of a monster would kidnap a nine year old girl? Poor Liath, what she must be going through. 

When I heard a little girl start to cry from down the hall, a new thought occurred to me. "What Princess was taken?" I asked watching as the servant grew more distressed.

 "Princess Faith my lord. God bless her soul."

"Thank you… Mary isn't it." I asked, recognizing Faith's servant. 

"yes." Mary said with a nod as a tear slid down her face. 

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." I said trying to comfort her. I dismissed Mary, got dressed as fast as I could, then I headed towards Faith's room. "What happened?" I asked as I got to her room. Conrad looked at me and I could tell that he had been crying. He hasn't cried since that on time that Faith got really mad at us for calling her a wimp. She went down and got her bow and arrows and started shooting at us. She purposely made it so they would all miss us, but unfortunately, one of the arrows hit Conrad in the arm. He was crying for hours, but hasn't cried since. Now here he was, crying, because his sister was gone, the same sister that shot him in the arm ten years ago.

"When Mary came in here this morning, she found that the bed was empty. She went over to make that bed, and found a note on the bed." Conrad said in a quite voice. Faith was gone. I had almost expected this to be a joke, but I know that the king would not have played along. "What does the note say?" I asked

King Sullivan took out a folded peace of paper and read:

"_King Sullivan, you escaped my first attempt to kill you, and because of that I took your Daughter. I'll give you a chance to find her. If by tomorrow night, you still have not found her, then I will kill her and then kill you later. If you do find her then I will still kill you. It looks as if my brother's revenge is finally in place. Oh, and one little tip. Your daughter is in the woods somewhere. You better start looking, the clock is ticking._"

"What does he mean by 'my brother's revenge is finally in place'?" I asked

"To be honest with you, I have no idea." The king answered. I nodded, and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Conrad asked me. 

"To find Faith of course." 

"Prince Adrian! That is what we have knights for. All of my men are out there looking for her as we speak." King Sullivan Assured me. I paused by the door. I don't know what came into me.

"The woods are gargantuan, one more person out there looking for her wont hurt." then I continued out into the hall. 

"Adrian, wait!" I turned to see Conrad catching up to me. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me "I thought you used to hate each other" 

"That is what I thought too, but things change, or… at least I do." I have no idea what is coming over me, but I do know that I need to find Princess Faith before it is too late.   

* * * * * * * * *** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_ Is it just me or is this turning into a romance. That was so not intended. Well REVIEW if you want me to update._


	9. Having Faith

_Right well it's been a long time since I updated. I changed the title from "Faith's Trust" to "You Have to Have Faith."  If you happen to read this than REVIEW!!!! The poem is  written by me, so if you think it's good, tell me. On with the story…_

_* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * _

_She used to be a pesky child_

_Dancing about and going wild._

_She was my best friend's sister_

_And now I truly do miss her._

_Yesterday I gazed upon her,_

_And I swear I saw the future._

_Her__ and I cuddled together,_

_Sworn to protect each other forever.___

_Now she is gone, I must go get her,_

_Before she is killed by her slayer.___

_ God help me save my bride,_

_Before she is sent to cloud nine.___

~*~

**Adrian****'s P.O.V.:**

I wish I was a horse, or any type of animal at that. You don't have to worry about anything except for keeping yourself alive. You don't have to worry about ruling countries, or doing your duties. And you don't have to worry about saving loved ones from sick brutes who dare to kidnap them in the first place. Why does life have to be so cruel?

"I'm going with you." I turned away from Marcan, whom I was saddling up to go find Faith, to find Conrad leading his horse, Sky, up to me. Sky was a beautiful black Mare with white dot's everywhere, that made her look like a starry sky. "She is your sister; I see no reason to argue. Plus, the more people we have searching, the better."  I went back to Marcan and finished putting on his saddle. I noticed Adrian doing the same. 

"Does King Sullivan know that you're going?" I asked, he did after all seem pretty shocked when I started leaving.

"Yes, he says he wants to stay here to protect mom, Liath and Malcolm. I don't blame him, after all he did send all of his guards in search of Faith, he only has four of his nights up at the castle. I've never seen him so scared. I think he remembered something as you were leaving, but he won't tell me what. He's definitely hiding something, and knowing dad it's big. It's too bad that Faith isn't here to read his mind." 

I know that I'm going to have to get used to that, but I still couldn't help but shiver. The fact that she knew what we were thinking was just freaky. _Oh stop it Adrian, she's not going to know anyone's thoughts if we don't find her. _

"Jack, can you please take the horses outside, I need to go get one more thing before we leave." 

"Yes sir." The stableman said as he walked up to the two saddled horses. "Where are you going?" Conrad asked me.

"Who knows what were going to find out there, Conrad. We're going to need our weapons. Plus I never go anywhere without my sword anyway, but I was in a rush this morning, and I left it up in my bedroom."

"God, I'm so stupid. Let's run, we have to hurry." We both ran to the castle and up the many steps to our rooms. It took us a while seeing that the Montgummrey Castle was huge. A lot bigger than ours, that's for sure. I picked up my sword and tied it around my waist, savoring how the heaviness felt there. This was my brother, Gabriel's sword. It was lying next to his body when he was found. My dad gave it to me as soon as I was old enough to hold it. Though this sword had not saved Gabriel, it had saved me a few times. 

Conrad and I met each other on the way to our horses. We ran as fast as we could and quickly mounted onto the Marcan and Sky. The entrance into the woods was about a ten minute horseback ride away. Seeing that we were going as fast as possible, we got there in about five. I've always hated these woods for two reasons. 1) it's kind of where Gabriel died and I never felt right going in there, even though I never met him. And 2) it just flat out gives me the creeps. 

There was already a trail leading into the forest from all of the Guards that had entered. Conrad and I went in and took a path that looked like it hadn't been used in years. We went off of the trail every once in a while, calling Faith's name every few minutes. It went on like that for two hours until we came up to a split in the road. 

"I think it might be best if we split up and look for her." I said. I didn't exactly want to be alone in a place like this. There was something about it that was really getting to me, but I would definitely do it to save Faith.

"You're right. Start heading back to the castle when the sun sets. If we don't find her, pray to god that one of our guards did."

"Watch your back, good luck." I said, and went to the right.

"hey Adrian!" I slowed my horse and waited for Conrad to answer. "Have faith!" yea, that's a laugh. 

"How can I have faith when she's not here?" I said and then raced off down the path, thinking about what I had just said. It was true in so much more ways then one.

"It can't be time already." I found my self saying to no one. The sun was already setting, and there was absolutely no sign of Faith what so ever. I should start heading back to the castle, but something was telling me to keep looking, that what I was searching for was just a little further. Maybe it was what Conrad had said. 'Have faith.' I didn't doubt that I would find her, but I was sure willing myself to. If I wasn't careful, though, I could end up dead out here. I'll turn around after ten more minutes. Someone had to have find her, there is over fifty men looking for her. "Faith!"  I yelled. No answer. God don't let this be happening. 

"Faith!" silence… or, maybe not. I stopped Marcan and listened, praying that it wasn't just an animal. There was something coming from my right. But what was it? It sounded oddly like … singing? I pulled Marcan off the trail for what must have been the hundredth time today, and walked through the dense part of the forest. The sun was set know, making it completely dark. It's definitely going to be hard to get back to the castle.

"I followed the singing, I wasn't getting any closer, but it wasn't getting farther away either. "Faith!" The music stopped, but I continued ridding. I was determined to find her. No mater how scared I might be at the moment. 

All the sudden, it wasn't as dark as it used to be. There was some light source in the direction I was ridding. Please let it be her. Then I noticed where the light was coming from. Is this a dream or something? Am I going to wake up in a minute to find Faith in the room down the hall, and this little ball of light floating in air vanished? That's right, directly in front of me was a floating ball of light. Marcan stopped, mystified by the mysterious object as well.

Then the unthinkable happened. The little ball of light came and landed on top of Marcan's head. 

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * ** * ** * *

Oh, look, the little ball of light from the prologue is back :D  okay. If you made it this far than REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update.   


	10. Starling

I don't know if any of you were curious as to what the little bal of light is, but if you are- your about to find out. Not much to see, so if you read this, go press that little button at the end of this page, or evil the evil ninja monkeys will com and get you:) 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**Chapter 10**

**Faith's P.O.V.**

Major headache, major headache, major Headache! Ok, chanting this will not make it go away. Let's review this again, I went to bed, and then… then what, I woke up here, that's what. I went to bed and woke up here with a nasty headache, and a drop a tad bit of blood coming down my face. Who ever snatched me, hit me exceptionally hard on the head. Not much to review is there. As far as I can tell, I'm tied up to a tree. I'm in the middle of the forest by the looks of it, and every person I've seen, hasn't seen me. I'm guessing that dad sent out his whole army to search for me, but what good does that do? They just walk straight past me. No matter how hard I yell, they don't notice me. 

 Where ever my bloody captor is, I wish he would show up and tell me why I'm in this situation and why no one can see me. Well, the first part is a little obvious, I am a princess after all. See people, being a Princess isn't as fun as you thought. Why couldn't this Captor at least leave a knife or something sharp near by. I could have used my new power to cut myself free. 

Stop this faith, stewing over this isn't going to help. And it's only making your headache worse. STOP FRETING! Just rest, you'll need your energy if your going to put up a good fight. Close your eyes, deep breath in, deep breath out. Good, now do it again. Inhale, exhale, inhale exhale.

"ah, Faith, I see that your awake." I glanced up to stare into an all to familiar face. 

**Adrian's P.O.V.**

The little ball of light wasn't a ball of light at all. It was something much more fascinating. To tell you the truth, I doubted that they even existed, but all doubt washed away when I saw it, or should I say her, standing on Marcan's head. A fairy, the world's most mysterious creature. 

I couldn't believe it, there was a beautiful fairy. She was wearing a dress that looked like it would blend perfectly with all of the trees and bushes. She had long red hair to, just like Faith's. _if__ you want to find your love, fallow me. _It sounded like the fairy spoke it, but I knew that I heard it through my head. The fairy got up and started though the forest, not knowing what else to do, I fallowed it. I would do anything to find Faith, and I figured that that was the _love_ that the Fairy was talking about. 

As I was riding though the forest, I noticed that there were tones of flickers of light. My god, these woods must be filled with Fairies. It's a Fairy world, but were is this Fairy taking me?  

The fairy started going faster, and I knew that time was running out. It was already dark, there's a possibility that Faith was already dead. No, don't think of that. She's alive, she has to be. Most likely one of the guards even found her. I have to clear my mind, I have to focus. This fairy is leading me somewhere, and if she's telling me the truth, then she'll lead me to Faith.

Next thing I know the fairy had stopped. "whoa, boy" I stopped Marcan as fast as I could, and the Fairy came and resumed his position on top of his head. Just like before I heard the Fairy speak to me inside my head, it was sort of creepy. 

_Adrian__, all your questions will be answered in due time. My name is Starling, and I was sent here by my brother Sparrow. He told me to show you to the Princess, that only you would be able to see her. You are also to be warned that the captor's identity will most certainly shock you, and that he is a lot stronger than you think. _ 

I looked at the little fairy. Funny she somewhat resembled a starling. We had flocks of them on our land, and I enjoyed watching them. But what was this about the captors identity shocking me I didn't care who he was, as long as he paid for what he did. 

"show me to Faith, we're running out of time." The fairy studied me for a moment, then raised her hand up in the air. All the forest around me cleared away, so that we were in a small little clearing. It would have been considered quite pretty if it wasn't for the fact that Faith, was tied up to tree, and her body was limp, too limp. God, please don't let me be to late.

**Faith's P.O.V.**

"You! What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?" I looked into the eyes of my captor. Though I had never exactly trusted him in the first place, it was still extremely shocking to see him here doing this to me. 

"All in due time, of course you probably wont be here to find out anyways." I stared at him, and kept on trying to probe his mind for answers, but amazingly it was blocked. How is that possible?

"Your little tricks aren't going to work on me. Sparrow told me what he had done, that he had evened out the playing field sixteen years ago. True, I was mad at first, but I found my ways to work around it." I didn't know what in the world he was talking about. Nor did I know who sparrow was. All I knew that I was in some deep trouble. 

"You double-dealing narrow-minded good for nothing dingle berry." Lame, but it was the best I could give at the moment. My captor walked over to me. and bent down so his face was as close as it could get.

"We won't have any of that, or I'll just have to make die a slow and painful death." And with that he hit me hard on my already injured head, causing everything to go black around me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~!* ~ *& ~ * ~* ~ ~* ~ ~* *~ *~ *~ *~ ~* 

Short and confusing, I know. There's only going to be about three of four more chapters after this. And the next chapter will most definitely clear thing up. I promise. We'll have some mushy stuff, shocking stuff, a fight, and an epilogue. 

O, who do you think the captor is- remember, princess Faith knows him- tell me who you think, and I plan to finish this story by next week so the chapters should go up a little faster than usual. 


	11. Wolves

People, people, people, you must review. I don't even care if it's a flame. (at least I would know my mistakes) just review. On with the story…

~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10: **

**Adrian's P.O.V.**

I raised over to faith and checked her pulse. Thank you, god, thank you. Her pulse was faint, but it was there none the less. I pulled out my sword and cut the rope. Faith fell to the ground and I knelt down next to her. I pulled her up next to me, spotting the reason she was unconscious.  Someone had hit her on the side of her head. There was red blood weaving into her already red hair, and now that I looked I could tell that there was blood on her face, well at least there used to be, someone had wiped it off. 

I raced over to Marcan and took off the blanket that was on his back, then raced back over to Faith. As I was wrapping it around her, she started to come to, but not for long. 

"Lord…Connor…" what does he have to do with anything, isn't he like the kings best friend or something? "what is it, honey?"      "He's…he's…" no, I was loosing her again "he's what? Faith stay with me." No! She was out again. I have to get to get her back to the palace. She needs to see the healer. I picked her up as carefully as I could and started walking towards Marcan. I was about half way there when I heard growling behind me. I don't know about you, but when there is growling behind you, and you don't exactly have any free hands, well you tend to get a little scared. But just a little. 

I turned around as slowly as possible, still clutching to Faith. About a hundred feet away was vicious looking wolf. It was growling, and saliva was starting to drop out of its mouth. It was coming towards us, and at the rate it was moving, it would be up to us in about five seconds. Wait…hold a second…

There was something different about this wolf, its eyes were… they were human, in fact they looked like my mother's eyes. And that wasn't all. Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or was this wolf slowly changing? Changing into… a human? 

_One, two, three, changes I see. One, two, three, from wolf to being.  _It was said in my head, just like Starling had talked to me. Though this was not Starling. It was more of a masculine voice. I focused more on the wolf, no it wasn't it a wolf any more, but a man. That is what Faith must have been trying to tell me. Why didn't I see it before? Standing before me was Lord Connor. He had this evil grin on his face that I was trying my best to ignore. 

"I see you saved the beloved princess. Shame, I was just coming back to end her life."

"Lord Connor, why are you doing this." There was rustling in the bushes and I stole a quick glance that way to see what it was. Perfect, another wolf, wonder who this one will turn out to be.

"you don't need to worry. That would be a real wolf. And a beautiful wolf she is." Connor said as he knelt down next to the wolf. "her name is Casey. It means watchful, and that she is. She's been watching over me for the past twenty years." I'm guessing he saw my confused expression, because he gave a little laugh and said, "you don't know who I am do you?"

I stared at him. "your Lord Connor" was he crazy?

"no Adrian, I'm not crazy. And Connor was just a name that sparrow and the other Fairies call me. It seemed to fit me so I kept it." Sparrow, Starling had said that her brother's name was Sparrow. Oh, no, please don't tell me that Connor could read my mind too. "yes Adrian I can read your mind, you know what? I think we should just start out at the beginning. My name is Samuel Krippen."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* *~ * ~* * ~*  *~ * * ~* * *~ * *~ * * ~* * * `* * *~ * * *~~ * * * ~* * ** * ~* ~*

Oooo, that's a good cliff hanger (I think) ok, next chapter will be up shortly, I know that that was short, but I'm not going back to any of my other stories till this is finished, so next chapter should be up tomorrow. Now REVIEW!!!!!! Or you'll have a curse on your soul! Joking! (that's one of my friend's lines in my drama class, so I had to put that in) but still REVIEW! 


	12. Samuel Krippen

**Chapter 11:**

**Still Adrian's P.O.V.**

"no, that's not possible, Sam died twenty years ago, the same day that Gabriel died." Who dares to go around pretending to be my brother.

"I'm not pretending, Adrian, I am your brother." Shoot, I have to be careful what you think. Why does it seem that every one can read mind's these days. _Adrian, say in your head the same thing that I say, and Connor won't be able to hear your thoughts. _I recognized Starling's voice so did as she said. _it's__ my thought's and my thoughts only, to hear them, you must ask me. _ I repeated the words, and noticed that Lord Connor, Samuel, was scowling. 

"You shouldn't have done that Star. Oh well, where was I? Oh yes, at the beginning." He was still kneeling next to Casey. "it started with a little fight between the now King Sullivan Montgummrey and our brother Gabriel. They were fighting over Katherine, as usual. But this fight got more out of hand then it usually did. You see, the fight that day led into a sword fight, though that happened a lot, this one was the last. You see, Sullivan killed Gabriel that day, and I saw the whole thing. I made a vow to make Sullivan pay for what he did to me, and the fairies heard it. Sparrow was impressed at my loyalty towards my brother, so he took me in. He brought me to the land of the Fairy's and trained me. He, along with Casey and the other fairies helped raise me. They gave me special powers that would help me fulfill my revenge on my brother." 

"now let me see if I'm getting you here. You're saying that Sam didn't actually die, but in fact your him. You saw who killed Gabriel, and you say that it's King Sullivan. Why would he do that? The King and our brother were friends, good friends." 

"your right, they were, until they met Katherine." I glanced down at Faith who was starting to get heavy in my arms. I was happy that she was a sleep for all this. Who knew what she would do if she knew that her dad had killed my brother. Her dad killed my brother. 

"so they argued over Katherine, which led to our brother's death." 

"exactly"

"then you went with Sparrow and he gave you some magical powers. What were these magical powers exactly."

"the ability to read minds, to move things with my mind, and to communicate with animals. That is why I'm so close to Casey here." As he said this Faith began to wake up. It's funny he had all the same gifts as Faith besides the communicating with animals. I put faith down on the ground, and she looked up at me with a smile. 

"I can't read your thoughts any more." she tried to sit up, but I kept her lying down. "don't move." Then there was two balls of light were coming towards us. They split, one going to over to Sam, (I was convinced know that it was indeed Sam, the eyes gave it away.) and the other coming towards Faith and me. Starling landed on top of Faith's chest, and the other landed on Sam's shoulder. I couldn't see the other fairy's features from here, but I had a feeling that it was Sparrow. 

"Connor's going to want to fight you if you try to take Faith away." Starling was speaking to me out loud now, and she was sprinkling some sparkly stuff on to Faith. "why do you call Samuel, Connor?" I asked Starling.

"it is the name that all the Fairies gave him. It means wolf so we thought it was fitting. The first animal he ever talked to was Casey, and the passion that he has for wolves is what led him to start transforming into them, as you saw earlier. We didn't teach him that, he taught himself." I recalled how he didn't mention that little power as one of the powers the Fairies had given him.

"what was the stuff you sprinkled on me? I fell twice as better." Starling looked at Faith with a smile on her face. I examined Faith too and realized that the cut on her head had healed completely. 

"you'll fell completely normal in a minute. Adrian is going to need your help to fight Connor." A thought occurred to me as I was looking at Faith and Starling

"You don't happen to know how Faith got her powers, do you?" Starling got a knowing look on her face. 

"that is what Sparrow is telling Connor now. We kept that little secret from him until the time came. Sparrow didn't think it was fair that Connor would have powers and Sullivan would not. We believe in fair fights, so Sparrow thought about this for a while. About three years actually. He couldn't give King Sullivan himself any powers, so he went to the next best thing. He decided to give the powers to one of Sullivan's children. It was too late to give the powers to the boy I believe you call Conrad, but lucky for us the king's wife became pregnant again. Sparrow gave that child the same powers he gave Connor, while she was still in the womb. Since we couldn't train the child ourselves, she would need to be born with the gifts, to develop them on their own. If I'm correct, you're still developing the gifts" she said this last part directly to Faith. She looked like she was still getting over some of the shock of this. I don't think she knew that Connor was actually Sam, but we were getting there.

"I just found out that I can control things with my mind yesterday, and I've always been able to read peoples thoughts, but I don't know what other powers Connor has, so I don't know if I've discovered them all yet. And does anyone know why Connor kidnapped me?" Faith was definitely confused, and I wanted to explain everything to her 

"From what Connor says, the other ability that you'll have is the ability to communicate with animals. As for the reason he's kidnapped you, that was for revenge. Lord Connor's real name is Samuel Krippen." I quickly explained to her about Samuel. She was hurt to know that her dad had been the one that killed his own best friend.

"he talks about him all the time, and what a good friend he was, but I never realized…" she looked like she was about to cry, so I pulled her into a hug, not sure whether or not she would push me away. "I thought I knew everything about my father, but he kept this secret for the past twenty years."

"you can't blame him. He was scared, his best friend died at this own hands." I didn't know exactly what to say, so I tried my best. I was even more shocked then her though. In fact I was furious. I don't know how I would be able to face Sullivan about this, but I knew that it would have to be done. 

"I understand that this is a tough moment," Starling interrupted "but I think Sparrow just finished telling Connor about Faith." We looked up to see that Connor was staring us down with quite a menacing look on his face. When he saw that we were looking, he drew out his sword. "it looks like the battle just became a little more difficult."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * ** * * 

Ok, there will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue. I don't know about you, but I'm really hating these last chapters. (I think they suck) Oh well, maybe I'll revise this latter. Well go press that little button and Review.


	13. Death's Embrace

WARNING: this is a fight seen, and I've never been to great at fight scenes there's either a)not enough action or b) too much gore or both. I'll do my best. But I did warn you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~

**Chapter 12:**

**We're on a roll here so how about Adrian's P.O.V.**

Faith and I both jumped up to our feet, she was obviously feeling like her normal self. I drew out my sword, and then a thought occurred to me. "Starling, how is Faith supposed to help me, she doesn't a weapon." _Be right back _entered my mind as she flew off in to the trees. "Faith, go stand off to the side till star gets back." She did that just as Samuel reached me. Our swords met with a loud clink. The fight had begun. 

"It's a shame that we have to fight our own blood isn't it." Sam asked me. as I blocked a stab to my chest.

"We don't have to fight" It was his turn to block me now. The clinging of swords was making it's own music.

"Your right, we don't, you can let me kill Faith, and then I can finally get to know my little brother."

"I can't allow you to kill Faith." Sam's blade cut the sleeve on my left arm, but it thankfully didn't cut any skin.

"you know I watched you grow up. I saw all of your sword fighting lessons, so in other words I know all of your strategies." That just freaked me out, but it does explain why I was always seeing that wolf around the castle. 

"you've been spying on our whole family, haven't you." I said as I took another swipe at Connor.

"it wasn't spying, I was just checking up, making sure that everything was ok. I never thought that I would be here today, battling my little brother." His sword cut across my stomach. I felt the skin tear and the blood flow down my stomach. "Adrian!" Faith yelled. I saw her take a step towards me, but stayed back knowing that there was nothing she could do. I swung at Sam, breaking the slight pause that usually came at the first shed of blood in a battle. The orchestra of clinging was once again started up by our swords. 

"you're already loosing, little brother, I'll give you the chance to leave alive."

"but then you'll kill Faith. I' don't think so." Yes, my blade finally shed blood. I had aimed to stab Sam in the chest, but he had tried to dodge sending the blade into his arm. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Casey edge up a little but back down just as Faith had when Sam yelled "this is my fight." 

The fight continued, brother vs. brother. The forest was quiet around us, it seemed as if every thing was watching us fight, waiting to see who the next person would be to walk into death's embrace.  The swords were once again making music in my ears, a deadly music. It went on like this for about ten more minutes, then it was over. Samuel had knocked my sword out of my hand and I fell to the ground. His sword was hovering above my chest, waiting for it's owner to thrust it into my heart.

"it's a shame, I was really looking forward to developing a relationship with you after this was over." You have to be joking, life was really going to end for me here. I didn't want to die this early in my life. Now I know how Gabriel must have felt when looking into the face of death. _Have Faith._

"good bye little brother."

"see you in hell." And that's when it ended. An arrow came flying at Samuel and hit him in the heart. His sword fell down next to me, soon followed by Sam. I glanced over at Faith who was still holding her bow in the firing position. For the first time in my life I was thankful for that deadly aim. I stood up and retrieved my sword, then walked over to her. Starling was sitting on her shoulder, looking solemn.

"the bow and arrow was all I could fine, I hope it was ok." She said in somewhat of a daze. I glanced back at Sam to see that Casey had came over and was licking at the wound on Sam's back, whining and grieving.

"it's perfect, Faith always had a knack for archery." I said recalling all those times I had competed against her with Conrad as the judge.

"Thank you." Faith and I locked eyes and then she was in my arms. I don't know who went into whose arm's first, but we were there.  "I finally have Faith." It seemed like the right thing to say, since I had heard it so much today. 

"yes, you do." Faith said as she stood on her toes to kiss me. I was shocked at first, but soon started kissing her back. I think I could have stayed there forever, but it didn't last to much, longer.

"oh my god, Adrian! I completely forgot about your wound. Are you all right? Starling do you have more of that powder stuff?" Faith didn't wait for me to answer, but instead looked upon Starling, who was now flying in the air. 

"I'm sorry, I used it all on you, that was a bad wound that Connor had given you." 

"we have to get you back to the castle. It's going to be hard enough going through the forest this late at night." It was true, the sun had long since set. 

"we also need to bring Samuel back. He is a prince, and he deserves a proper burial. The problem is that Marcan can not carry all three of us."

"don't worry about  Connor," Starling said  "I'll have him taken to the castle. I think that Casey needs a little more time to grieve. He was like a son to her. At the moment we need to worry about getting yourselves home, you'll never find your way in the dark like this, so you'll just have to fallow me." 

Faith and I walked over Marcan still in each other's arms. I got on to my horse first. Then pulled Faith up behind me. I saw the little ball of light that I knew was Starling and wondered were Sparrow had gone off to. Starling flew off into the woods, and I fallowed before I could lose sight of her. The feel of Faiths arms around my waist was enough for me to momentarily forget about the pain coming from the cut below.

* ~ *    **Faith's P.O.V. *** ~ * 

When Conrad and I returned to the Castle we were bombarded by tones of tear streaked faces. I gave all of my family members a hug and held on to my mother for an exceptionally long time. They were asking us so many questions and I couldn't handle it all.

"please, let's get Adrian treated, and then I would like to go to bed. I promise that we will answer all of your questions in the morning." When mom and dad saw my face they rushed everyone up to bed, and asked the servants to help Adrian to his room, I fallowed them and waited with Adrian while they stitched him up. 

"thank you again, I'll talk to you in the morning about what happened out there." 

"you truly are a prince in shining amour." Yuk, enough with mushy stuff. My parents left with the medicine man and I turned back to Adrian.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm very thankful for you coming to get me, and I think I will enjoy being your wife." I kissed him on the lips and headed for the door, but stopped when Adrian called me.

"I'm glad that your going to be my wife, and that your happy with that to. But I'm going to ask a favor from you." 

"Adrian, I owe you my life, I would do anything for you."

"then stay here. I don't want to wake up in the morning and find that your missing again." That was really sweet of him. Truth be told, I hadn't wanted to go in the first place, ignoring the fact that I was still in my night gown from the previous night, I walked over to Adrian's bed and curled up next to him. He pulled me as close to him as he could without hurting himself. _I love you. _I had learned today to send my thoughts into other's heads, and that's what I did then. 

"I love you too." I gave a smile at the fact that Adrian didn't think it was weird that I was talking to him through his mind. At least I didn't think he thought it was weird. He still hadn't brought down that block in his head he had brought up earlier. We fell asleep I each other's arms, and to tell you the truth, it was the safest I have ever felt in my whole life.

*~ * 

I woke up and found that it was still dark. I untangled myself from Adrian's arm's and walked over to the window. There was a bunch of glowing coming down from the ground below. As I looked closer I realized that the glowing was encircling something. A body. Then I realized what it was.

"Adrian! Adrian wake up!" he sat up fast, and I vaguely saw him wince from pain. "what is it?" 

"come look." He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window and put his arms around me. "The fairies are bringing Sam to the Castle." We stood there and watched the Fairies. When they started going back to the forest I couldn't help but ask, "do you think we will see them again?" 

"I honestly don't know Faith, but I think we should go tell a servant about Sam. Do you want to come with me?" I stared at the Fairies for a second longer than turned and gave Adrian another kiss. "lets go get your brother."

We walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand, not daring to be separated again."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  * ~* *~ * ~* ~ *~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * 

Ok. I sort of think that that would be a good ending. I was thinking about doing an epilogue, but I sort of finished this story so I don't have to. So why not? I think I'll leave this as the ending to the story. (unless I get enough people who say add an epilogue) but right, go press that little button and review. Tell me what you thought. REVIEW!   


End file.
